<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Druids Stick Together (There's Hope Yet) by TheYaoiChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609052">Druids Stick Together (There's Hope Yet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick'>TheYaoiChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF mordred, Don't copy to another site, Eavesdropping, Episode: s05e08 The Hollow Queen, Fuck Destiny, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred overhears Merlin’s talk with Daegal. And with the knowledge that a druid -- potentially one who won’t scorn him for the incident with Emrys all those years ago -- Mordred sets his mind to join them. Whether Merlin likes it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daegal &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Daegal &amp; Mordred (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Mordred (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Druids Stick Together (There's Hope Yet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second Daegal said he was a druid, I was like why isn’t Mordred in this episode? Obviously the answer is to avoid trying to give Mordred any more sympathy points than they absolutely have to, but my boy Mordred deserved better so it's bonding time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not becoming of a Knight to be sneaking about the castle. Mordred is well aware of this. He’s also well aware that should the cook find him skulking around the kitchen, his ears will be boxed so hard he’ll be hearing ringing for days. And he <em>also</em> knows he could simply ring a servant, and they’d bring anything he’d ask for right to his chambers.</p>
<p>Does he let any of this knowledge stop him from heading towards the kitchens? Not even for a second. After all, a Knight should be brave and not be afraid of a simple boxing around the ears. And it still felt weird for others to do what he could so easily do himself. Made him feel a bit like a child actually. So while he would bear it around the King and the other Knights, when he was alone he preferred to handle it himself. Especially since he got the impression Merlin seemed to think he was arrogant whenever he called upon a servant. Seeing as Merlin was the only one who knew of his druid background, and knew of the live style the druids preferred, Mordred supposed that made a little sense. In a way.</p>
<p>Once he’s reached the hall that leads to the kitchens, and sees the unfamiliar boy loitering around the door, Mordred is glad for his foresight to grab his sword. Arthur always said to always be prepared to fight for your life, because danger could be lurking around every corner and Mordred had taken that advice to heart. Because while the boy didn’t honestly look much like a threat -- too young, no weapon in sight, and the way he’s holding himself made him look timid -- Mordred knew better than anyone just how deceiving looks could be. But he also knew that in these trying times, people who wouldn’t be <em>welcomed</em> into Camelot became desperate enough to try their luck anyway. For many reasons. After all, that had been him all those years ago.</p>
<p>So he keeps his hand on his sword, but doesn’t draw it yet. Waits until he has more information, so that any hasty actions doesn’t scare an innocent person away from any help they may need. Though Mordred had to wonder just what he thought he would find in the kitchens. It couldn’t be food. Because had that been what he was after there were far easier targets than the castle, considering the guards and having to run carrying the weight of the food. Which meant he wouldn’t even be able to <em>grab</em> that much, not if he didn’t want to risk being slowed down enough to be caught before he’d even set foot outside the palace. Not to mention the fact that no one should be awake and tending to any food right now anyway. If it was a food he was after, he’d have stolen it already. So what could he...</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>Merlin. Of course. Mordred should have guessed, since Merlin seemed to be in the middle of everything that goes on around here. Though if he doesn’t know who the boy is, it must be a magical problem. A sorcerer wanting Emrys’s help. It’s sad and a bit mind boggling that Mordred can’t say for certain if Merlin will hear the boy out or if he’ll callously turn the boy away. Though Mordred is no longer a child, and knows full well now that Emrys is only a man and can not solve the whole worlds problems, a piece of that childhood innocence wilts ever still.</p>
<p>“My name is Daegal.”</p>
<p>“How’d you get in here?”</p>
<p>A good question. Unless the boy was a sorcerer, Mordred didn’t see how he could have made it past the night guard without raising any suspicion. Because while it was true the guards weren’t the most... observant... of people when it came to people who already lived in Camelot, they should at least be half way decent at keeping an eye out for people obviously <em>climbing the walls.</em></p>
<p>“Wasn’t difficult.”</p>
<p>That didn’t answer the question. That wasn’t even an <em>attempt</em> at answering the question. He must be hiding something then, which means unfortunately he’s become a suspect. But Mordred stays his hand. He knows Merlin would handle it, would get the answers this boy was hiding. If for no other reason than to make sure no one else could break into the palace and place Arthur’s life in danger.</p>
<p>“Really? Get out.”</p>
<p>What? What the hell? No, that can’t be right. With the way Merlin treated <em>him</em> when he was a <em>Knight</em> of Camelot sworn to keep Arthur safe, how could he possibly just let this <b>stranger</b> roam the halls and do whatever he pleased? For all he knew, the boy could have been trying ti sneak into the kitchens to poison Arthur’s food, and now that that’s failed he’ll try a different assassination strategy! Honestly, Mordred wasn’t sure if he should be more hurt or just plain flabbergasted that apparently Merlin finds him more untrustworthy than the common lurker.</p>
<p>But, pain and confusion aside, he also found it equally surprising and not surprising at all that Merlin didn’t ask if this Daegal was looking for him specifically. Either because he didn’t want to get involved for whatever reasons or because he was so used to people looking for Arthur or Gaius that the thought that someone could use <em>his</em> help didn’t even accur to him in the slightest.</p>
<p>“It’s my sister, she needs very ill and is in dire need of a physician.”</p>
<p>Apparently he isn’t going to give him the chance to refuse. Though Mordred could have told him he’s going to have his work cut out for him, especially considering Camelot <em>has</em> a physician who would be perfectly happy to help. Who would be more certified to help, for all that Merlin had learned under Gaius’s tutelage over the years.</p>
<p>“Bring her to Gaius in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I can’t. It’s not save for our people.”</p>
<p>As Daegal raises his arm, Mordred already knows what Merlin is seeing. A triskelion tattoo. The symbol of the Druids. Similar the one on Mordred's own chest.</p>
<p>And for one brief moment, Mordred feels such a deep pang of longing that it steals away his breath. It’s been so long since he’s talked to any of his kind. Sure, there was Merlin but Mordred didn’t count him since for one he hated him, and for two Merlin hadn’t been raised knowing their ways. Didn’t know the traditions and stories that Mordred had grown up with and that still had a place in his heart. It’s also been awhile since he talked to any of his kind who didn’t immediately shun him upon hearing his name. Word of the mighty Emrys trying to kill him had spread around the camps quickly, and many had begun to see him as a bad omen.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know if this boy would be the same, but the very <em>chance</em> that he might not be has Mordred wavering on revealing himself. Just for that one shot. But the moment passes when Merlin jerked the boy into the kitchens, and glances down the hall and Mordred ducked into an open door on instinct. He heard the door close, and slowly made his way out to press his ear against it. Eavesdropping is below a Knight too, but Mordred feels the cause is just enough to forgive it.</p>
<p>Granted, it’s not like he was getting much anyway. Since with no crack in the door, the conversation was muffled to the point Mordred was only able to pick out bits and pieces of it. Enough to know the girl had the sweating sickness, that for reasons Mordred couldn't begin to understand he had left her at The Valley of Fallen Kings, and that Merlin was being stubborn on going.</p>
<p>And that stubborn childhood innocence Mordred wished would just die already whithered a bit more. Because Merlin had changed <em>so</em> much from the day he had first met him. When he had been injured and being chased by the Knights, Merlin hadn’t hesitated in grabbing his hand and bringing him to the only place he’d thought Mordred would be safe. He hadn’t even thought about it. Had just seen a child in need and acted.</p>
<p>But then... Morgana had changed too. Mordred wondered if it was Camelot’s influence that changed once kindhearted and generous souls into the bitter and paranoid people they became because of all the secrets they must keep, or if that is simply a sorcerers curse. Mordred himself had felt that bitterness, back when Emrys had tried to send him to his death. He’d gotten past it, but he’d plenty of sorcerers who hadn’t. And that knowledge scares him. Because if someone as kind as Morgana and as great as Emrys could fall and give into despair, what chance did Mordred himself have? Was it only a matter of time before he loses his own hope, and turns into something he’s not? Something he would have hated to be, if circumstances hadn’t pushed the way they had?</p>
<p>No. No, he wouldn’t allow himself to think that way. Because once you start wondering, it begins to lay out that path and you’ve no choice but to follow it. It’s what lead Morgana to what she is, and Mordred would bet it’s what’s leading Merlin away from what <em>he</em> was. No, Mordred will hold on to the hope that there’s a better future waiting for them. That Albion and the return of magic is well in their grasp if they only could reach out and grab it. Will hold on to the hope he sees still in Merlin’s eyes when he looks at Arthur, and the stead fast faith that he’ll lead them to their salvation.</p>
<p>And if Merlin couldn’t bring himself to believe in anything but Arthur then Mordred will hope and have faith enough for the both of them. They aren’t lost yet. So long as hope isn’t lost altogether, there’s still a chance. One day, Mordred will get Merlin to see that. One day, he’ll revive Emrys’s faith in the world, and in Mordred himself.</p>
<p>The door begins to reopen, and Mordred has to quickly duck out of sight. And once he hears Merlin telling Daegal to meet with him later, Mordred has to hold in a relieved breath. Because it was proof that beneath that bitterness and paranoia and caution is still the kindhearted man that could allow an innocent person to suffer. And it’s with that in mind that Mordred makes up his mind. He knows Merlin won’t agree with this plan, would most likely be angry for it. But Mordred doesn’t care. Not now. Not when not only had he seen the first glimpse of the man he used to be, and not when the life of one of Mordred’s own people were on the line.</p>
<p>Once Merlin leaves, Mordred goes to prepare his own supplies. Whether Merlin liked it or not, Mordred was going with them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That said, he knew he was taking a risk revealing himself before Merlin actually mets up with the boy. That it was possible, likely even, that Merlin wouldn’t waste time asking questions on why he was there and would just cast a sleeping spell on him. One <em>just</em> powerful enough to give him time to put enough distance between them that Mordred wouldn’t have a chance in hell in closing. Or he may even transfigure him into something that couldn’t move. That way not only would he not be able to follow him, he also wouldn’t be able to bring this to Arthur’s attention. Or -- and he admits this one is far more unlikely -- Merlin could take this as a chance to get rid of him altogether. After all, no one knows where either of them are, and no one would suspect <em>Merlin</em> of being able to kill a Knight of Camelot. But, as much as Merlin distrusted him, Mordred really doubted he would just <em>kill</em> him for no reason. At least, he hoped not.</p>
<p>And not only because he knew that if Merlin <em>truely</em> wanted to kill him he wouldn’t stand a chance in stopping him. Not in an honorable fight. Not even in an <em>unhonorable</em> fight, so long as Merlin knew he was in danger.</p>
<p>But as he sees Merlin makes his way over the hill, he puts the thought aside. It won’t be a problem, Mordred could <em>feel</em> it. Not only will Merlin not <em>kill</em> him, he’ll hear him out and he’ll talk Merlin around, one way or another. If for no other reason then Merlin wouldn’t want to waste time in getting to the girl.</p>
<p>He isn’t surprised that Merlin stops dead at the sight of him. But he is surprised that the first words out of his mouth aren’t accusations or threats or excuses but instead;</p>
<p>“Mordred? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be preparing for the Sarrum’s arrival? I wouldn’t have thought Arthur would spear any of his Knights today.”</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing. After all, without you who’s getting everything Arthur needs ready?” Mordred shot back. It wasn’t even a lie, he <em>would</em> like to know what exactly he plans on telling Arthur once he gets back. It was hardly like his disappearance would go unnoticed after all. At least Mordred himself had the ready made excuse of protecting Merlin on where ever he says he had to go.</p>
<p>“There are plenty of other servants who are more than capable of getting Arthur dressed. And he’s prepared everything else months ago. Should he have forgotten anything though, Gwen would be able to get it situated in no time,” Merlin answered, looking down the path and shifting his weight. Obviously wanting this conversation to be over so that he can leave and stop wasting day light.</p>
<p>“That didn’t answer my question of where you were going. And also, just for clarities sake, what makes you think Arthur still wouldn’t notice you’ve suddenly gone? Unless you asked him for leave of course, in which case...” in which case Mordred might be a little screwed. Because if Merlin <em>had</em> gotten Arthur’s permission to be gone then that meant Mordred’s own alibi just went up in smoke.</p>
<p>Merlin eyes him wearily and says, “Arthur is much too busy to be bothered by such nonsense. It’s precisely <em>because</em> of him being so busy in fact, that he won’t notice I’m gone. Hell, I’m sure he’ll enjoy having a moment of silence to think whatever it is he thinks about while the other servant works. Seeing as he’s always getting on me to be quite so he can think and all.”</p>
<p>Mordred is pretty sure that wasn’t meant to sound as bitter as it did. Doubts Merlin would ever want Mordred to think theres anything wrong between him and Arthur, for whatever suspicions he seemed to harbor against him. So, Mordred drops the Arthur issue... for now. And instead says, “That still still doesn’t explain why you’re out here. I mean... Normally when visitors are arriving you stay at Arthur’s side incase of an attack. Because, yes there’s us Knights, but you rather solve all the magical problems yourself. Which, admittedly, with your amount of power makes sense. So why leave now?”</p>
<p>“I’m gathering herbs for Gaius. He’s been running low as late, and he’s been asking me to pick more and more lately to hopefully not run out as quickly,” Merlin answered with a tilted head and easy smile.</p>
<p>Did he honestly expect him to believe that? When that bag is so obviously already filled? How unobservant does he think Mordred is? He’s hardly like the rest of Camelot, who in their ignorance of what really occurs around here remain happily blind to whatever it is they don’t want to see. Unlike them, Mordred knows who Merlin is, what he’s done, what he <em>will</em> do one day. He knows that he would never have left Arthur’s side with visitors coming, not for something anything less than a life at stake. But Mordred really didn’t feel like arguing that point, not today, and not when one of his people needs help. He gets right to the point and says deadpan,</p>
<p>“So it has nothing to do with the sick druid girl in the Valley of Fallen Kings?”</p>
<p>And just like that, Merlin’s eyes snap back to him and narrow. And just as suddenly, Mordred knows what the enemies of Camelot who had the misfortune to cross Merlin’s path must have felt like.</p>
<p>“How do you know about that?” Merlin asked lowly. Slowly. If Mordred wasn’t a Knight of Camelot and almost sure Merlin wouldn’t kill him just over this, he would admit he was tad bit intimidated right now. And he knew that should he not play his cards right, Merlin could make the rest of his life in Camelot very... <em>uncomfortable.</em> All the while making everyone else was none the wiser.</p>
<p>“I saw Daegal lurking around the kitchens, and was waiting to see what he was after before deciding if I should be turning him in or not. In the process, I overheard your discussion.”</p>
<p>“Alright, so you obviously didn’t turn him in. What are you doing <em>here</em> though? You aren’t a physician. You can’t help treat her,” Merlin said, not bothering to dig into for eavesdropping. Which meant Mordred spent the whole time up here thinking of arguments to justify it in vain. Damn. He wished he could better predict Merlin, because now he had no idea just what he’s going to have to argue for. Other than to go with them of course. But that was a problem that Mordred knew would happen all the time, since if Merlin had his way Mordred would never be on a mission where Merlin or Arthur were attempting.</p>
<p>“No, but I <em>can</em> guard your back while you make the journey there. Along with guarding your back while you make the treatment so that you don’t have to split your concentration while you’re helping her because you’re worried about an attack,” Mordred said and hoped the argument would suffice.</p>
<p>“How are you going to explain you’re disappearance to Arthur? You aren’t like me, being a Knight means you can’t just fade into the background. Not like a servant can.”</p>
<p>That’s not a no! Which means Merlin is actually considering it. Progress is being made in Mordred’s favor already, he can feel it.</p>
<p>“Maybe not. But I’m still a new enough Knight that I’m sure Arthur would forgive me when I say I was guarding <em>you.</em> What with Morgana and the Saxons still at large, even something as simple as herb gathering could place your life in danger,” Mordred said with a shrug, “I’d most likely end up with a simple punishment for not informing him first, but I can easily handle that.”</p>
<p>“You realise there’s a good chance we may very well <em>actually</em> run into Morgana, don’t you? At least, that’s how my luck as always run.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason to go with you. I could help you face her. Since she still doesn’t know you have magic, I could be your distraction and any magic you use could be blamed on me.”</p>
<p>Mordred could see the acceptance in Merlin’s eyes. He knows he’s going to let him come. But just to stave off any more potential arguments in petty reasons why he <em>shouldn’t</em> he says softly, "The druids are <em>my</em> people. I <em>will</em> help them in any way I can, even if it's simply acting as a guard."</p>
<p>Merlin’s eyes soften and he lets out a soft sigh. Mordred knows what he’s going to say before he’s even opened him mouth.</p>
<p>“We better get moving them. We’ve wasted enough time as is, and it wouldn’t do for Daegal to think I’ve rethought my decision.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Seeing the way Daegal pales at the sight of him, Mordred gives a relieved sigh that he had the good sense to skip out on the cape and most of the armor that signified him as a Knight of Camelot. If the chain mail and sword were enough to send him into what looks like the beginnings of a panic attack when for all he knew Mordred could have been a friend Merlin asked for help, he didn’t want to imagine what he would have done if Mordred had come in the full Knight uniform. Probably would have run away the second he’d seen red.</p>
<p>Unless... unless he recognizes who Mordred was. If he knew of the situation with Merlin years ago, and like many of the druids since then thought that meant Mordred was a bad omen. Especially for a situation that’s already filled to the brim with tension.</p>
<p>Maybe coming along <em>had</em> been a mistake.</p>
<p>It was too late to worry about it now though. Merlin was already making introductions. And, thankfully he added afterwards;</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. He’s not here to turn you in or anything. He’s here to help. He’s a druid, like you. And just like you, not too long ago <em>he</em> needed help that brought him into Camelot’s walls. He knows exactly what you’re going through.”</p>
<p>Another point in his favor that he could still mend his relationship with Merlin. Even if he <em>did</em> know that he’s only saying it to reassure the boy before his panic could make him bolt and they would be forced to have a dead girl on their consciences. Mordred still counted it. But as far as reassurances go, and a damn good one at that, it didn’t seem to do much reassuring. If anything the boy became even <em>more</em> tense. Which Mordred could only take to mean he’s not worried about a Knight being here, he’s worried about the cursed druid who even the mighty Emrys couldn't save is here. Dammit. He knew it had been a risk but he had <em>hoped</em> so hard for him to have not heard of him... he expected too much.</p>
<p>Hopefully then, with Emrys actually here and obviously vouching for him it will put the boy in enough ease to get where they have to go. He can try changing his mind about him along the way. After all, he already has to do that with Merlin. What’s one more?</p>
<p>“How is he going to help? Is he a physician too?” Daegal asked.</p>
<p>“No, but he’s half way decent with a sword. And in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, where bandits and slavers and murders run rampant, it’s a good idea to have more people to watch your back,” Merlin said with a gentle smile. Mordred took exception to being called only <em>‘half good’</em> with a sword, because sure he was no Arthur but he could beat some of the Knights and Merlin couldn’t praise them enough. He would also take exception to Merlin acting as though him coming was <em>his</em> idea instead of Mordred's but if it does anything to calm Daegal’s panic then he could live with it.</p>
<p>“Now then, that settled we need to get going. We’re losing day light. Here, brought you breakfast,” Merlin said as he tossed Daegal what looked to be bread, “You can eat it on the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you!” Daegal said, face flushing. Mordred could understand, after all it’s not everyday that the savior of your people would stop to think to get you something as normal as food. Mordred himself had felt the same when Merlin had saved him all those years ago, he just wasn’t able to process that feeling until he was safely out of Camelot and back among the druids. “You... you didn’t get in trouble for doing this did you?”</p>
<p>Mordred would have waiting for Merlin to respond, if for no other reason than to keep Daegal at ease, but he couldn’t help the snort that escaped his mouth. They were most definitely were going to be in trouble. Both of them. Especially since, “We would have had to tell someone where we were going before getting in trouble before returning.”</p>
<p>But it’ll be worth it to save this girls life.</p>
<p>Merlin shoots him a glare being saying to Daegal, “Don’t worry. Arthur won’t even notice I’m gone, so there won’t be anything to punish. Now <em>him</em> on the other hand, he has to worry since he’s a bit higher on the social ladder than I am. Arthur, along with the Knights, will notice he’s disappeared. He’s risking quite a bit, deciding to help us.”</p>
<p>Mordred isn’t sure if he should be concerned that Merlin seemed to actually think neither Arthur <em>nor</em> the Knights would notice should he go missing -- the fact that he thought Arthur could actually get on without him sort of has him staggering really -- or to be slightly flattered that it seemed he was trying to make Daegal warm up to him. Or to be suspicious on why he was being so nice, since normally his good deeds risky or not are swept to the side as just being his job according to him.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m... extremely grateful for whatever help either of you can give. And I can never repay either of you for the risks you're taking for me. To be honest, I’m surprised either of you <em>are</em> risking this much for me. I’m a total stranger to you both, so is my sister. Why...?” Daegal trails off.</p>
<p>It hurts that Mordred understands his confusion so well. After all, Druids and magic users in general have grown up now to know that they’re on their own. They can’t afford to give their trust lightly, and when put into a position where they’re <em>forced</em> to rely on others, they know they always have to look over their shoulders for the knife that could always be aimed at their back. That’s what drove so many to either make alliances among whatever other magic users they could find -- which was in no way an easy task given how undercover they’re forced to be -- or they lock themselves away in isolation which in most cases leads to a decline in their mental states and leaves them soulless husks of their former selves.</p>
<p>“Because we’ve been there ourselves. Because, and I can’t speak for him here, I wish I could do more. Because we’re the only ones who will, and because you need our help. Because I’d like to hope both you and your sister are there to see the new Albion. The Albion that the prophets have promised us will come to be for centuries, and the one thing that has brought our people hope since this blood bath has begun,” Mordred said.</p>
<p>He keeps the more selfish wish, that he wants contact with his kind again and he can only get that now from people who haven't heard of him, to himself. The other stuff is true as well of course, but the last thing he wants is for Daegal to think either he or his sister will be in debt for this. He only wants contact if he can earn it for himself.</p>
<p>Daegal just looks at him with wide eyes, before said eyes are quickly turned away and facing the ground. In a quite voice he says, “No one’s ever wanted to help me before. They’ve only ever offered a minimum amount of help if I could remain useful. And I’m not very useful. I’m nothing. Not nearly important enough for the Kings personal servant and one of trusted Knights to be risking so much on my behalf.”</p>
<p>“Don’t ever think that. We’re all important. And we all deserve a chance, and don’t ever think you don’t deserve help. You did an incredibly brave thing, coming all the way into the palace to get help for your sister. All without knowing if you would be able to get it. If nothing else, don’t forget that you’re important to <em>her,</em>” Merlin said, stopping so that he could place a hand on Daegal’s shoulder and look him directly in the eyes.</p>
<p>There was no denying the truth in his words, not with the intensity he put behind them, and with the determined glint in his eye that Mordred has seen so often directed at the King. Hell, it reminded him of one of <em>Arthur's</em> speeches to the Knights before they go out on a dangerous mission. He wonders who got it from whom. Regardless, that didn’t stop Daegal from trying though. He gulped as he shrugged Merlin’s hand from his shoulder and quickly walked around him, making sure his face was hidden from both of their view. Shoulders held tight, but hunched, and fist clenched tight against his breaches he says tensely, “We need to keep going. I don’t know how much time she’s got left.”</p>
<p>Mordred and Merlin shared a look, not wanting to drop the point but knowing he was right. The sisters life comes first. They can worry about everything else later.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a tense filled walk after that. No one willing to break the awkward silence, and this did not give Mordred's hope of a friendship with another druid much hope. At least with Merlin, this awkwardness was pretty much the norm. Though he couldn't help but wonder if he would have been this silent had it just been him and Merlin here, or if it wasn't just the fact that the druid <em>outcast</em> was here, but the mighty <b><em>Emrys</em></b> too. After all, Mordred knew perfectly well the desire to want to both earn his regards while also not wanting to risk earning his ire by being overbearing.</p>
<p>And Merlin himself seems reluctant to break the silence either. At least with <em>that</em> he knows is because of his presence and the fact Merlin wished he weren't here. Wished that he had an iron clad reason to send him back to Camelot, along with an unwavering faith that Mordred wouldn't immediately rat him out in doing so.</p>
<p>It's not until he spots a band of bandits over hill of them that he starts to wonder if Daegal's determined silence held more meaning than he had thought. And wondered -- <em>worried,</em> dreaded even -- if he should held more tightly to his suspicions when he was eavesdropping on them. Should have interrupted them to get the full story, face to face so he could read his face. Should have tried telepathy, because now... <em>now</em> he's being forced to wonder if the boy is a druid at all. Because he didn't hear him. Didn't hear <em>Merlin,</em> so it's not as though Mordred could just write it off as Mordred being out of practice.</p>
<p>Something is very wrong here. And Mordred could barely swallow around the lump in his throat over the feeling they may very well be walking into a trap. And knowing that despite Merlin suspecting the same, they were going to do it regardless.</p>
<p>And it's times like this, he hates both his kindness <em>and</em> Merlin's optimism.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That foreboding feeling wouldn't leave Mordred's mind, no matter how much he tried to rationalize Daegal's behavior. So when they arrived and there was no girl in sight, Mordred's hand was already reaching for his sword. He no longer has any rationalities to hide behind. This was a trap, clear and simple. Now the only question was, a trap set by whom?</p>
<p>He sees Merlin in his peripheral reaching out to grab for Daegal's arm, and when he hears Merlin hiss out <em>'You're not a druid'</em> he could only assume that the mark the boy used to draw Merlin in that been placed on his wrist is being wiped away. <b>Dammit.</b> And Mordred could kick himself right now. Because Druids never placed their mark in a place that could so easily be revealed. It was <em>always</em> on either their chest, back, or somewhere on the legs. Easily covered by clothes and not a so easily torn at unless someone was already trying to kill you. He <em><b>knows</b></em> that. He should have seen this coming. Should have known something was wrong, should have looked closer. Should have questioned. Should have pushed, regardless of if Merlin would have taken exception. Regardless if it would have very likely have chased away any chance of friendship from one of his mind if he was wrong.</p>
<p>Because now, if he or Merlin die, it's on <em>his</em> head.</p>
<p>But he doesn't have time to kick himself over everything he did wrong, everything he should have done differently had he been thinking as a Knight of Camelot and not as a lonely Druid who missed his people or anyone who has even the slimmest idea of what he's living through as one of only <em>two</em> sorcerers who're stupid or ideal enough to live in the heart of Camelot. Doesn't have time to stress over if he's going to die, if <em>Merlin</em> might die and if he did how he was going to explain that to the King. Doesn't have time for anything other than acting on instinct and pushing Morgana away just as she raised a hand to fire a spell at Merlin's turned back.</p>
<p>And though he doesn't have time to worry about it, doesn't have the <b>luxury</b> of trying to do anything other than try to keep Morgana's attention on him so that Merlin can possibly give him backup without being forced to reveal himself in the process and causing their situation to become a hundred times more complicated, that doesn't stop his mind from seeing the irony in that she seemed to think that Merlin would throw away everything on the chance to protect a druid. Not due to Merlin's kind nature. Not due to anything Merlin's ever said to her (at least, as far as Mordred knows). But on the simple fact that he helped her smuggle Mordred from Camelot all those years ago. Despite the fact he wants <em>nothing</em> to do with Mordred now. Despite the fact he very well almost <em>refused</em> to help back then, when he <em>was</em> an innocent child in need of help and Mordred to this day doesn't know what caused that decision. What caused him to almost abandon him, or what caused him to risk it all anyway.</p>
<p>But then, he supposed she wouldn't know any of this so he guessed she could be forgiven in thinking that one instance would be reliable evidence that Merlin would help any random druid who comes calling.</p>
<p>He could however, think she was foolish for not anticipating <em>him</em> getting involved. Especially when she dragged his own people into it. Well... used their name at least as her all too convenient excuse. Which now that he's thinking about it -- which he still doesn't have the luxury of in between her attacks and screaming his ears bloody -- she had probably been thinking to use this as a smear tactic against Arthur to convince more sorcerers to her side. Have Arthur find out about Merlin's death and have the blame be placed on the Druids, so that the fragment of peace Arthur has garnered with them would be tossed aside in his rage.</p>
<p>Although... given her yelling about him ruining her plans and calling him a traitor to their kind... given how she's all but <em>forgotten</em> Merlin in her rage against him for being here and against Daegal for not somehow stopping him from arriving... he may be giving her a bit too much credit. She may very well have just killed Merlin and left Arthur not knowing what happened to him. Probably thinking that since Merlin is out of the way with no possible way to interfere with her plans any longer it wouldn't matter if Arthur knew what happened or not, because he wouldn't be alive long enough for it to matter.</p>
<p>He sees Daegal try to slip away in the corner of his eye. Is pretty sure the snapping sound is Merlin snapping twigs as he tries to find cover to take out Morgana while she has her sight set on him. And still, all he can do is try not to be thrown around like a doll as she focuses her rage at him. Try to stay alive long enough for Merlin to do whatever it is he's going to do take her out of commission. He just wished he would <em>hurry up</em> with it, because he's honestly not sure how much longer he can hold out. Is surprised he's held on even this long, given Morgana's High Priestess status.</p>
<p>A cold shiver runs down his back as the thought <em>"I hope he didn't just abandon me here. Used me as a distraction to make his escape and make it back to Camelot, and just tell Arthur that no he had no idea what happened to me wow what a shame-- he wouldn't do that. Right? Not even <b>he</b> hates me that much to just condemn me to a slow and painful death"</em> raced through his mind.</p>
<p>The ground shuttering under his feet, almost sending him right on his back, quickly disputed that concern. He was able to brace himself against the movement, Morgana not being as fortunate as she held tight to a hanging branch. Though it wouldn't do much good against the lightning bolt -- and Mordred will be thinking about <b>that</b> little move for quite awhile when it haunts his dreams and he thanks every god that he could think of that Merlin evidently doesn't want him <em>dead</em> -- as it crashed around her feet. Mordred has to hand it to her, no matter how reluctantly he feels about doing so, but she's as quick on her feet as ever. Had she not gotten that miniscule barrier up in time, that bolt would have hit her dead center.</p>
<p>"<em>Emrys!</em> Where are you? Show yourself, you coward! I know this <em>child</em> doesn't have the power to control the very forces of nature, I know this could only be <em>your</em> doing! Are you so afraid of me that you would let the very people you're supposed to be protecting die for taking the blame in your place?" Morgana yelled as she glanced around wildly. "What business would even bring you here this time? It can't be for Mordred, we both no you do no favors for the Druids. It can't be for Merlin, he's nothing more than a troublesome serving boy. So why have you come to interfere in my plans once again?"</p>
<p>While she was distracted, Mordred moved to hide amongst the trees to catch his breath. <em>"How has she not figured out that Merlin is Emrys? Merlin was the only other one here, and now that he's conveniently out of her sight Emrys appears and that's not the least bit suspicious to her? Granted, that oversight is what's going to save our skin. But to be so blind..."</em></p>
<p>Something to think about later, for when he isn't being grabbed and dragged along as Merlin makes a fog descend on them to give them cover. Along with just how she planned to kill Merlin, considering everything she's tried so far has failed. Along with where Daegal had run off to, and if he'll still be a threat to Camelot or if he's more likely to lay low to avoid facing Morgana's wrath.</p>
<p>So many things to think about. Mordred wished he could be a simple Knight, like Gwaine or Leon. <em>They</em> never had to constantly know the secret plots against Camelot.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As they race off, there's something Mordred just can't stop thinking about. How is it that with all the guards, along with the Knights patrol, Daegal was able to slip into the caste? Because, sure, he knows the guards aren't the <em>best</em> at keeping people out, but that was still usually people who had already integrated into the castle during the day, and have already begun trying to earn their marks loyalty in broad daylight. Not wanderers who clearly looked as though they were more likely to be thieves than servants going about their work. Especially with the entire Kingdom on high alert due to the ongoing threat from Morgana, the fact that boy even made it <em>near</em> the castle walls was suspicious. And he couldn't even wave it away as magics work, not when he didn't try to use it to escape Morgana's wrath.</p>
<p>Which, in Mordred's mind, could only mean one thing. No matter how much the very thought leaves him sick to his stomach. There must be a traitor in Camelot's walls. Could even be someone Mordred talks with, laughs with, <em>trusts</em> implicitly and he wouldn't suspect a thing. And now that he knows -- well, greatly <em>suspects</em> -- that there's a traitor he'll have to somehow become one hell of an actor to avoid rousing their suspicions. He can't afford for them to become any more stealthy -- or worse, up whatever time schedule they have for whatever it is they're trying to accomplish -- before he can figure out who they are and gather enough hard evidence to bring it to Arthur's attention.</p>
<p>Granted, even that's only if Merlin doesn't decide to deal with it on his own. Mordred hadn't been here for any of the other betrayals, so he had no way of knowing if anything he attempts will just make Merlin's work that much harder. Could even put his standing with Arthur in jeopardy should he massively mess up timing and Merlin's sneaking around is misconducted as something far more nefarious.</p>
<p>And what's worse? He isn't even sure if Merlin would let him in on his plans so Mordred has no reassurance that he won't be making a huge mistake when gathering his own evidence. Because sure, he may have been here when Merlin was attacked, had helped fend off Morgana even if it was only to cause enough of a distraction so that Merlin could think of a way for them to escape without revealing himself, but that's not a guarantee that Merlin would make the same deduction that Mordred did that someone in the castle must have something to do with it. Never mind that Mordred being here may very well have saved his life, given Morgana would have had the element of surprise on her hands had Mordred not already been suspicious. No, none of that would mean much to Merlin seeing as saving his life has never earned Mordred any regard before. Plus, it's about <b>Arthur's</b> safety at risk which Merlin trusts him with even less than his own.</p>
<p>So not only does he need to look for the traitor, he now also has to convince Merlin that keeping him in the loop is the only sure fire way of succeeding. Frankly... catching the traitor single handedly is by far the easier battle.</p>
<p>Merlin's voice cuts through his thoughts as he says, "It must be the Sarrum. She must have cut a deal with him to kill Arthur."</p>
<p>As the shock that apparently it won't be as steep a battle as he'd thought to included in Merlin's plans Mordred replied, "The Sarrum? He hates magic users. Almost as much as <em>Uther</em> himself did. What could she possibly offer him that would have him working with her? And why would she work for him for the exact same reason?"</p>
<p>"Morgana's reason is easy; she hates Arthur so much that she'll strike a deal with anyone so long as it gets Arthur killed. She would just kill Sarrum after the deed is done. The Sarrum on the other hand... It could be many things. He might not know who he's actually made a deal with and Morgana is using a proxy to manipulate him. She could be threatening him with something or promising him something in return that his greed couldn't allow him to turn down. Could even be controlling him magically, it wouldn't be the first time she's attempted to do so. Or, it may just be they've agreed to set aside both their hatred for each other because they <b>both</b> hate Arthur more," Merlin said monotoned. It made something in Mordred's chest ache to hear him sound so tired, so dead to it all. It solidified his resolve to be someone he could rely on even more. "The reasons don't matter much regardless. He's trying to kill Arthur, and a man like Sarrum isn't going to be reasoned with so we have to take him out of play."</p>
<p>Of course Mordred knows he's right, but that leaves the question of how to do that. Along with... "Someone had to have let Daegal into the castle. The guards may be horrible at their jobs, but even they can't miss a suspicious person making their way through the gates, all through the lower town, all through the upper town, and breaking into the castle in the dead of night when any sane person would be sleeping."</p>
<p>"Morgana must have slipt an ally into Camelot. I can't remember anyone new starting within the last few weeks, but it's possible I may have missed someone. Or, it's also possible she's paying or threatening someone."</p>
<p>"You don't think it's a willing traitor who's sympathetic to her cause?" Mordred asked. It had been his first thought, given anyone else in who had already lived in Camelot would have known about Morgana and her exploits and would be reasonably frightened of her enough to try to report her in an effort to get safety from the King.</p>
<p>"Possible. But then, that would be far harder to search for, because who knows how long they've lived in Camelot for that to hold true. Not to mention that would mean they know how to hide their tracks, know how to act convincingly enough to avoid detection. We would have to consider that <b>anyone</b>, even those we care and trust the most, could be a suspect."</p>
<p>And though Mordred doubts Merlin wants him to hear it, he hears the underlining thought <em><span class="u">"And I've been betrayed by <b>enough</b> people"</span></em> loud and clear.</p>
<p>A <em>snap.</em> A flash of gold. His sword held to a throat.</p>
<p>The latest betrayal, kneeling at their feet.</p>
<p>"Why have you returned, deceiver? I would have thought you'd be well on your way to one of the borders by now to escape Morgana's wrath," Mordred asked. The thought of his people being used as a prop for deception, and very likely as a cover for if or when it was discovered Merlin had been killed had Mordred not been involved, has him seeing red. The only thing staying his hand is the knowledge this boy could have invaluable information and the fact that Merlin would be more than happy to get said information in whatever way possible.</p>
<p>Mordred wouldn't be complaining should the boy prove stubborn, and some more... <b>unsavory</b>... means were needed to get it.</p>
<p>"I- I didn't know she was going to try and kill anyone. I thought... I assumed that she was just going to- going to- maybe ransom him or something. For gold or a prisoner exchange or something. Or for information... Not-- not that I thought she would <b>torture</b> anyone for it though! I just... I didn't know..."</p>
<p>"That's not what he asked you," Merlin said. His eyes hard as stone and voice so cold it sent a shiver down <b>Mordred's</b> back. "Why did you come back?"</p>
<p>Daegal swallowed, took a shuddering breath and said lowly, "I-- I want to make this right. I want to help stop what it is she's set in motion. I... I've done plenty of bad things in my life... I don't want assisting an assassination to be another. I... I don't want someone's death-- someone's <em>blood</em> to be on my hands. I," Daegal stopped, taking another body racking breath as a trembling hand reached up to wipe away a falling tear before whispering, "I just want to do something <b>good</b> for once in my life."</p>
<p>Mordred hates his sympathetic heart at moments like these. Because he <b>wants</b> to believe him. Wants to think not everyone is as bad as they appear to be. But he knows all to well that the boy could very well be taking it, could be trying to get them to lower their guard for another surprise attack from Morgana so that he could avoid her anger. The two sides battle inside him, and it makes him hesitate.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Merlin has no such qualms.</p>
<p>"If you truly wish to make this right, then tell us who let you into the castle. Who's helping Morgana? And what the Sarrum is planning, how is he going to try to kill Arthur?" Merlin said, ice and voice losing none of it's icy edge.</p>
<p>"You won't believe me should I tell you who let me in," Daegal said, and gulped as Mordred pressed the blade a airspace tighter to his neck, "Truly! I was there and could hardly believe it myself! But... but as for the Sarrum, I believe he's going to have him shot during the signing of the treaty. To make sure everyone is distracted."</p>
<p>"I've seen plenty of things in my years in Camelot. There isn't a great many of things I wouldn't believe. Tell me. Now."</p>
<p>Mordred can see the beads of sweat beginning to build on the boys brow, can see him swallowing thickly despite the blade still held to his throat that could so easily nick him, could see his eyes frantically moving about as he tries to think if the information is worth his life if he truly believes they won't believe him.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, neither he nor Merlin are going to give him much choice in the matter. Too much rides on that information.</p>
<p>Mordred sees his throat working past a hard swallow, the boy seemingly resigning himself to let the dice land as they may and whispered so softly Mordred had to strain himself to hear; "The Queen."</p>
<p>Before Mordred could even begin to move his sword to lay harder against the boys throat for daring to say such an outrageous lie and actually expecting them to believe it Merlin has already kneeled and grabbed the boy tightly by his chin and said lowly;</p>
<p>"That's no small accusation. Not just because she's the Queen, but also because she's a personal and long time friend of <em>mine,</em> and if you don't explain exactly what you mean and can back it up... If this is in <em>any</em> way another ploy of Morgana's to get her demented revenge any way she can, I can assure you this won't end well for you."</p>
<p>What? Why is he humoring him? Surely he doesn't <em>truly</em> think...?</p>
<p><span class="u"><em>"Do you really think the Queen could be behind this? Truly? To betray the man she loves for a woman that has taken everything from her? She's the reason Elyan is dead! Could she really work for someone who did that?"</em></span> Mordred asked, <b>needing</b> to know. Because if even the <em>Queen,</em> so beloved and nobel and kind could betray Arthur, then couldn't anyone? It's a shuddering thought.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Not willingly. But like we've already discussed, Morgana is hardly opposed taking control of someone else's mind. And she did have Gwen captive for more than enough time to finish whatever ritual that would be needed to do so. I admit, I thought she'd been acting strangely since she returned, but like everyone else just assumed it was due to grief. That was negligent on my part if he's telling the truth, and we're going to fix it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Mordred didn't know how exactly he was supposed to deal with the emotion wind storm that brought about.</p>
<p>Because on one hand; the Queen may be under Morgana's control and the King has been left with her completely defenceless and un-expecting of anything being amiss and should they not make it to Camelot in time, may very well be killed today. Which means no Albion. No return to magic. And gods help anyone within Emrys's immediate surroundings, because they would very quickly become collateral in his grief and rage.</p>
<p>But on the <em>other</em> hand; Merlin is including him in his plans, and without prompting at that!, which means he must trust him with Arthur and Gwen's safety even if it's only slightly which is a <b>giant</b> leap from where they had been before today. And when they save the King -- because no other option is acceptable -- he may very well have gathered enough trust to be included in Merlin's plans from here on out. He would have an <em>active</em> hand in bringing about the paradise his people have longer for.</p>
<p>Which he admits brings about a small feeling of spite towards those who exiled him, because <em>he</em> would be the one to help Emrys, despite their problems while the others all stayed back and watched from afar. Not acceptable Knight behavior, but so long as no one knows he figures it's harmless enough.</p>
<p>"I... I don't know what I can say-- or-- or <b>do</b> that would prove I'm telling the truth. Um...oh! When I was sneaking in she saw me, along with a patrol of Knights. They wanted to detain me... for questioning I assume, but she told them to let me go. Said I was too young to be of any kind of threat." Seeing that they were far from convinced -- Mordred even thinking that it didn't prove anything simply because she wasn't <em>wrong</em> if he had been working alone and that it could have simply been her good nature at work -- he hurried to continue with "I-- I know she visits Morgana in the forest to exchange information--"</p>
<p><em>That</em> catches Merlin's attention, and he quickly demands, "Where, exactly? We don't have time to check it out now, but if that's true than there's bound to be evidence of Morgana around there somewhere."</p>
<p>"I don't... I couldn't explain how to get there. I would... I'd have to take you there. After saving the King of course! If... If you'll let me help that is..."</p>
<p>Merlin moved to his feet, head tilted in consideration. Mordred couldn't even begin to wonder what he was making of this. After all, as far as evidence goes it's all circumstantial at best. And should they make an accusation when it turns out to be a misunderstanding, or worse a direct attempt of Morgana's to play them all against each other, then this could end with him and Merlin on the chopping block.</p>
<p>Or, at best, in <em>exile.</em></p>
<p>It takes every bit of training not to jump in surprise when Merlin asks, <em><span class="u">"What do you think? Is it worth taking him with us? Do you think he's liking to stab us in the back along the way?"</span></em></p>
<p><span class="u"><em>"I think he's scared of Morgana, and didn't really realize what he was signing himself up for. Not that that's any excuse, but I don't thinking he was looking to have us killed. He was probably assuming at the worst we'd be injured, maybe ransomed to Arthur. Now that he knows the truth however,"</em></span> Mordred tilted his own head to consider the boy, and the courage it must have taken to approach them instead of trying to get as far away from them all as possible, and all in the name of righting his wrong, <em><span class="u">"I think he genuinely wants to help us. He wants to save Arthur, and he doesn't want to be a murderer. I don't think he'll betray us now that he knows Morgana's objectives. And I think he'll actually take us to this meeting place, and so long as no one sees us, we may catch them in the act once this mess is over. After all, if this fails they'll have to plan their next choice of attack."</span></em></p>
<p>Merlin stares at him from the side of his eye, silently taking in Mordred's words. It hits him that should this go wrong, should they bring Daegal along and he ends up betraying them -- gods forbid should that betrayal in any way leads to Arthur being hurt -- then not only would Daegal be killed, but Mordred would lose all the trust and good will he's managed to earn today. May even end up in an even <em>worse</em> relationship with Merlin, and he wonders why he was so desperate to be included in the plans. This responsibility is staggering, and it's not even a fraction of what Merlin himself has to deal with, and he doesn't even <em>have</em> to earn anyone's trust!</p>
<p>He hopes to every god he can think of that he's right, or he'll kill the boy himself.</p>
<p>"Right. We believe you -- for now! Don't do anything stupid, and once we've saved Arthur you can show us where this meeting place is. After that, we'll call it even." Merlin paused and looked Daegal up and down before sighing and said,  "And we'll try and find some <em>honest</em> work for you too. Lord's know there's plenty that needs to be done in Camelot. There's bound to be something that you can do."</p>
<p>More forgiving than Mordred thinks he would be, but that just goes to show how <em>forgiving</em> Emrys is. And how that's going to lead to their salvation.</p>
<p>The boy has no idea how big a blow he'd just dodged. Mordred hopes he doesn't blow it. For both their sakes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It doesn't take them long to reach Camelot after that. Granted, Mordred thought they would have been here sooner had Merlin just knocked all those bandits out when they arrived instead of giving them time to grandstand but he's not about to argue about mercy giving the thin ice he's all but sure he's still on when it comes to Merlin's opinion of him. Because while he's slowly reaching the safety of land, it's still all to possible for that ice to <em><b>crack</b></em>, and he's not sure he wants to know what would be waiting for him on the other side should that happen.</p>
<p>But that's a worry he can't afford to consider now that they've finally reached Camelot. And in doing so, realizes another aspect of the life Merlin is forced to live.</p>
<p>"Aren't we going to go warn the King?" Daegal asked as they raced towards the stairs that lead to the balcony over the throne room.</p>
<p>"No. All telling him will do is land the three of us in risk of bring punished. You for working with Morgana, change of heart or not. Me and Mordred for leaving in the first place without permission, and to help the Druids at that. Because while it's true he's made peace with them, the council will be at his throat calling us magic sympathizers, which could only end with us in exile."</p>
<p>So much secrecy, so little trust can be given so that innocent intentions aren't twisted and broken until they become paranoid threats against everything under the sun. Mordred doesn't know how Merlin stands it, he's tired just thinking about all the repercussions their actions today could have. But... to make Albion a reality... To have the world their people have longed for for so long... Then it's a burden that Mordred is more than determined to bear along side him.</p>
<p>Which means that the only option they have is to take out the assassin, and hope they manage to do so <em>before</em> it catches Arthur and the Knights attention below. And before it catches Gwen's attention... because for all that he hopes she isn't working with Morgana, controlled or not, until they know for sure they can't afford for her to suspect they know about the plot and have her take them out of play before they can do anything.</p>
<p>By time they've reached the balcony, he realizes another aspect of Merlin's job. Getting there right before the plan goes underway is a <em>bitch!</em> The assassin already has his crossbow loaded and aimed, and the second he knows they're there he'll shoot and it'll be a race against time to stop it before it's noticed so that no one realizes magic was at play in stopping it.</p>
<p>At least... that would have been the case had the assassin been <em>smart</em> and not turn the crossbow at them instead. Because three targets that he knows nothing about and could easily shout for assistance before he could get them all, instead of the mark you were assigned to take out that's all but defenseless below you and an easy shot? Seemed sloppy. But his idiocy is their gain, so he's hardly about to complain.</p>
<p>Merlin seems to agree, as he makes quick work of sending the assassin slamming into the wall behind him, crossbow falling from his hands.</p>
<p>It's as awe inspiring as it was terrifying to watch him work. Because for all the times Mordred had seen Merlin use magic -- as little as that is admittedly -- it was always as <em>Merlin.</em> That is to say, always done in a way that other sorcerers could do the same, maybe not on quite the same scale but it's easy to see how he's achieving what he wants and other sorcerers could easily copy him at it later. But as <em>Emrys?</em> That was something else entirely.</p>
<p>Because he has the assassin pinned to the wall. Has managed to fling the crossbow from the man's feet towards Mordred's waiting hands, which he quickly has aimed at the man's head for an alibi for when they eventually <em>have</em> to alert the Knights what was going on so that any agreement signed with Sarrum could be voided. Is also keeping him <em>silent,</em> which Mordred isn't sure if that's the work of some sort of muting charm or if he's physically holding his lips closed or possibly even chocking him to the point he's only barely getting enough air to breath.</p>
<p>All in the matter of seconds, without breaking stride or breaking out in a sweat, and all done <em><b>wordless!</b></em> It's unheard of!</p>
<p>With a jolt he realized that the proceedings were still happening, and so he says Merlin, <em><span class="u">"We can't let Arthur sign that. Should we alert them immediately up here? Or bring the assassin down there and say we caught him?"</span></em></p>
<p><span class="u"><em>"Bring him down there. That way no one is suspicious on why they didn't hear the fight. But send Daegal ahead, that way Arthur doesn't sign anything before we manage to knock him out and drag him down."</em></span> A grimace quickly passed over his face before he amended, <span class="u"><em>"....or kill him and drag him down. He saw me do magic. Even if it isn't likely anyone would believe him if he brought it up, I'd still rather not take the risk."</em></span></p>
<p>Right. Just because Arthur and the Knights won't believe him, that still leaves the paranoid council left over from Uther's reign. Still left the Sarrum, who wouldn't hesitate to use it as an excuse for trying to assassinate the King. Still left the Queen -- or whoever was Morgana's inside partner -- from using it to get him and Merlin out of the picture for knowing too much. And also from possibly even believing it, since Morgana knows he has magic and would just consider them <em>both</em> traitors to their magical kin.</p>
<p><span class="u"><em>"We could kill him and bring them up here. Say we found him !Ike this. And since he's obviously one of the Sarrum's men he would have to explain why he was roaming the castle instead of waiting with his people. Plus, since Gaius said you were gathering herbs -- we can say we met Daegal along the way and that he was coming to warn of the assassination attempt so that no suspicion is laid at his feet -- you and I can't be accused of being the killers."</em></span> Mordred rebutted. Because while yes, as a Knight of Camelot it's his duty to protect his King at any sign of a threat and he's sure Arthur would believe him in that, with no <b>true</b> evidence that he was trying to kill the King, the Sarrum could have an excuse to wage war on them and have plenty of supporters at his back if he weaves the story right.</p>
<p>Merlin simply nods in agreement.</p>
<p>He drops the crossbow to pull out his sword as he said, <span class="u"><em>"A slit stomach it is then. Send Daegal down to alert the others, it shouldn't take long for him to bleed out, and Daegal's seen just about enough today, yes?"</em></span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Agreed that he shouldn't see this. But we can't send him to the others alone, they'll take him into custody immediately. Besides, we have to make it look like he's been dead for a good while if we don't want to risk taking the blame. No, once you slice him open you'll take Daegal and tell them you found the body while I try to speed up the wound to make it look like it's been there awhile. If Arthur asks why you left me here with the body, just tell him you didn't know if the killer was still here and had to make sure they didn't take the body, but couldn't stay yourself because you had to protect Daegal since he's where we got the information."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Mordred thinks this may very well be the only <b>good</b> plan they've had all day. He gives a simple nod, then waits as Merlin sends Daegal away before his cold eyes reaches the assassin's.</p>
<p>This man tried to take away his home. He regrets nothing for what he's about to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thankfully Arthur being so trusting is as much an asset as it is a curse. He immediately takes them at their word, and has the Sarrum's people being watched, and all talks of signing a treaty are being placed on hold until the investigation is over.</p>
<p>Granted, Mordred doesn't have a whole lot of hope that it will remained unsigned forever. No, he's sure Sarrum will indefinitely find a scapegoat to pin this on, possibly even Morgana herself just to evade capture. Or war, though Mordred <b>also</b> highly doubts that's from any Kingly obligation to protect his people and more about not wanting to risk all the power he so lavishes for.</p>
<p>Not to mention that should the stories of what he's been saying at the banquets hold any truth, he would cast blame towards Morgana not just to have her so distracted by Camelot that she can't get revenge for his failure, but also to gloat some more to himself on how far he's managed to bring down such a powerful sorcerer.</p>
<p>The very thought of those stories makes him ill. And as dead fast loyal as he is and forever will be to Arthur and Camelot, should those stories be true he can't deny the place in his heart that aches for all the pain she was put through. If for no other reason than for the unbelievably kind woman she once was.</p>
<p>Unfortunately while the Sarrum problem is temporarily dealt with that still leaves the matter of Morgan's inside partner. It still leaves them with no idea of what to do with the Queen.</p>
<p>Because Mordred can admit now that he sees it. Sees just how off she's acting. Could see the anger she tried so hard to hide in her eyes when he came with Daegal to report the body, and how his first instinct had been to shield the boy. He and Merlin had already decided, if Gwen tried to hurt Daegal -- or even just thrown in prison for however long -- that they'll smuggle him out of Camelot with an illusion spell over him to protect his identity until he crossed the border and reached Ealdor with a letter for Merlin's mother to help find him a home.</p>
<p>Granted, while that helps <em>Daegal,</em> that doesn't really help him or Merlin who don't have the option of running off if they don't want Camelot to be destroyed at Morgana's hands. He can only hope Merlin has some idea of how they can figure out if Gwen is working with Morgana willingly, and if she isn't, what they're going to do to get rid of it. Which, unfortunately, includes figuring out how they're going to convince Arthur that there's anything wrong with her to begin with.</p>
<p>Unless... that's an idea to bring up to Merlin. When he finally gets here.</p>
<p>Which, as it turns out, doesn't happen until it's almost <em>night</em> time. Mordred had no idea that being a servant was so... time consuming. He hoped it wasn't like this every night, because between doing things for Arthur, being an apprentice for Gaius, <em>and</em> having to keep Arthur and all of Camelot safe? When does Merlin find time to eat? Sleep? Process the undoubtedly messed up actions he'd have to take <em>because</em> he's protecting Arthur and Camelot. Mordred would go nuts.</p>
<p>"Alright," Merlin says as he shuts the door and leans his back against it, arms crossed and bottom lip being glanced over by his teeth, "now that that's finished we need to decide what we're going to do about Gwen. We can afford to be too advert, Arthur would have our heads if he thought we were even considering that she was a traitor, controlled or not."</p>
<p>"We can't really afford to <em>not</em> get Arthur involved, can we? All we need is to prove to him that she's being controlled and then he'll be on board to help us fix her."</p>
<p>"And how exactly do you plan on getting that proof?" Merlin asked. Mordred is just going to ignore the condescending tone, because unlike <em>some</em> people he's mature.</p>
<p>"By following her to one of her meetings with Morgana." Seeing the unimpressed look on Merlin's face he continues, "Look, the way I see it, the only way we're going to get Arthur to see that Gwen might be being controlled -- and depending on what we need to do to fix her we might really <b>need</b> to keep in him informed -- is if he sees it himself. So, easy way to do that is to try and catch her in the act. In the meet up place that Daegal told us about, or even with one of us tailing her and keeping in contact telepathically and leading the other one there with Arthur after she makes her move. Only..." Mordred bites his lip, because he can already tell this suggestion could have Merlin calling this whole thing off and Mordred is once again fighting for trust. "Only we'd probably have to have him leave his sword in Camelot. So that he doesn't immediately attack Morgana and or Gwen when he sees them meeting."</p>
<p>Mordred would have sworn that Merlin would have said no the second the plan was out of his mouth. Would have said that while saving Gwen was undoubtedly important, that didn't mean they should just go around risking Arthur's life. Especially given how emotionally charged he is about <b>both</b> women involved.</p>
<p>He's also man enough to admit, had he heard this plan from someone else he would have his own reservations, especially since if anything went wrong they would be down a King <em>and</em> a Queen. And if it wasn't for the fact that given they don't know exactly just what Morgana did to take control of Gwen, Mordred doesn't know just what they have to do to get her back and some of the ways to regain someone's will... they were obvious. Beyond obvious. Even the blindest Camelot citizen would see that magic was being used, and everyone would notice the Queen just up and <em>disappearing.</em></p>
<p>But if there's anything he's come to know in his time in Camelot, it's that Merlin doesn't always take <em>logic</em> into account when it comes to Arthur's safety. So when Merlin actually stops to <b>consider</b> what he's said, instead of immediately jumping down his throat, Mordred honestly thinks he may die of shock.</p>
<p>"Arthur won't leave the castle unarmed. Especially if he thinks we're going after a traitor and doubly so if he knows Morgana is going to be there. And if we don't tell him about either, make some other excuse, he'll be completely blindsided and do something stupidly reckless only he won't have a sword to back him up," Merlin argues. And as much as Mordred hates to admit it, it's a good argument. No Knight worth their blade would go into a dangerous situation unarmed. <em>Especially</em> since as far as Arthur is concerned, he'd have to protect himself <em>and</em> Merlin.</p>
<p>"Okay, so getting him there unarmed is out but maybe... even if we don't tell him about the Queen's involvement we could still let him know the traitor is under a spell? Then he wouldn't attack immediately because he wouldn't want to harm someone innocent," Mordred offered.</p>
<p>"Except if we knew they're under a spell then we'd know who they were too. He'd be stubborn about leaving Camelot until he found out who in an effort to fix them here in Camelot instead of risking anyone getting hurt by Morgana. Not to mention wanting to know how we know for sure, because he'll want proof without realizing that tailing them <em>is</em> the proof," Merlin immediately shot back.</p>
<p>"Not if we tell a little white lie. Say, for example, Daegal told us that he overheard an ally of Morgana's say that she has someone under her control but they didn't say who. Nor did they give so much as an <em>hint</em> as to who it could be, so he wouldn't be able to try to lure them out by narrowing down the possible people it could be," Mordred argued. "And, if we happen to stress the fact that we don't know how long they've been here and what sort of plan they can be working up to or what information they've found out, we may be able to convince him that time is of the essence and that we won't be able to lay low until they make a mistake. So following them is our best shot of keeping everyone safe."</p>
<p>Merlin slowly blinked at him before a small smile crossed his lips -- and Mordred isn't ashamed of the jolt of pride that ran through him because of it -- as he said, "Now <em>that</em> could work. Play on his desire to protect everyone - even at the expense of himself no matter how stupid since if he dies that just places the Kingdom in even <em>more</em> danger - than he'll be more than willing to stake the place out without a weapon because he would know he wouldn't be able to risk Gwen once he sees it's her."</p>
<p>"So we agree then? This is the plan we're going with?" Mordred asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. For now, act like nothing is amiss so that we don't make her suspicious and have a change of plans. Leave convincing Arthur to me."</p>
<p>Mordred gives a simple nod of agreement, happy that now he has a goal to focus on and that's one step closer to things going back to normal. And all the while, still managing to stay within Merlin's good graces and being trusted enough that Merlin listened to him regarding the safety of arguably two of the most important people in his life.</p>
<p>Crazy, angry assassination attempts and another remorseful reminder of how low Morgana had fallen aside, Mordred is counting today as a good one. A successful one anyway. A hopeful one, that not only is what he and his people have waited for so long for <em>will</em> come to pass, but that Merlin is actually willing to let him be a part in bringing it about! He'll go down in history as having helped bring about Albion. The thought is equally exciting and daunting.</p>
<p>It's as he's turning to leave that he hears Merlin say, "I'm glad you were there today. Had you not been, well.... I can't say for certain that I'd be here right now. So thank you."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it. I mean, we're the only ones of our kind here in Camelot, so we 'aught to look after one another until we're all free. Right?" Mordred asked, because really, that's how this all started. For both of them. All caused by wanting to help a druid.</p>
<p>A complicated look flashed over Merlin's face, far too fast for Mordred to make any sense of it, before nodding as he said, "Right." Taking a deep breathe, that complicated look making a reappearance -- it honestly looked as though he was <em>fighting</em> with himself on whether he even wanted to say what he was considering to say -- before continuing, "I owe you an apology. I haven't been the kindest to you, nor the most trusting. And if there's anything I've been shown today it's that you're obviously someone worthy of trust."</p>
<p>Well. Mordred could honestly say he wouldn't have seen <em>this</em> coming. Sure, he's made headway, but he wouldn't have expected it to be enough to change Merlin's opinion just like that! If anything he thought he'd still have months of convincing to do before they reached this point.</p>
<p>"I wish I could explain why I thought the way I did -- maybe one day I will, God's know you deserve it -- but after today and knowing what we have to do to save Gwen, I'm just not up to having that sort of emotional conversation right now. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>And as much as Mordred wants to know right here, right now, why he was so mistrusted he knew pressing the issue would only set them back. And he'd all but said that one day, once Morgana has been dealt with most likely, that he'll tell him. And so long as he keeps proving whatever it was that caused the distrust wrong, he can wait.</p>
<p>Because now? Now he's no longer alone. No longer has to completely hide his magic so deep inside himself, doesn't have to keep silent of his people and his memories of them, doesn't have to worry that he constantly has to keep watch over his shoulder should someone see or hear something they shouldn't. Because now, he has someone to watch his back. Someone to listen to him about his people and his memories and to ask and to teach about magic.</p>
<p>And though he's sure Emrys himself doesn't view himself that way, Mordred can't help but see it as regaining another druid. One who excepts him. And, Arthur aside, will help protect him regardless of the consequences just as he would do for him.</p>
<p>He would never tell him, or at least not for a very <em>very</em> long time to come, but Mordred sees this as a start of rebuilding family. Another piece of the puzzle, that Camelot and Arthur and the Knights couldn't quite fill despite their honest attempt to do so.</p>
<p>Now, Camelot feels like <em>home.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>